Odio
by DestanyV
Summary: Odiaba cada parte de él, desde su cabello hasta sus pies pero cuando me enseñó amarlo me enamore de él. Advertencia Historia llena de Yaoi chico x chico. (Karin Male)


Odio

* * *

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido Yaoi (chico x chico) se no te gusta cierra esta página lo más pronto posible, no quiero leer comentarios con insultos hacerca de esto. Pero si eres una fujoshi como yop (*w*) bienvenida hermana pervertida. Habrá mucho Hard, besos, caricias, mordidas por parte de nuestros personajes. (Karin Hombre 7u7)

* * *

Tōshiro Hitsugaya él chico más guapo de toda la universidad de Tokio Japón y también el más imbecil, si así como lo escuchan ese chico estupido es el más amado por las mujeres en toda la maldita escuela.

¿cómo es él? Bueno físicamente es alto 1.85 más o menos pero déjenme decirles que cuando era niño era una miniatura por el amor de Dios, cabellos blanco como la nieve, ojos turquesa como las auroras, piel bronceada.

Su carácter es muy frío y despota, con orgullo y una cara de pocos amigos pero la verdad por ser rico tiene muchos amigos y no amigos cualquiera.

¿Tiene novia? No lo sé.

¿Tiene auto? Si un maldito carro francés muy caro.

Y bueno al final estoy yo, cabello negro revuelto, ojos grises, piel blanca y mido 1.67 nada en especial para ser verdad.

Mi carácter es muy seco, no tengo orgullo solo dignidad, tengo muy pocos amigos.

¿Tengo novia? No nunca e tenido, siento que es muy estupido eso del amor hacia una pareja.

¿Tengo auto? No, solo tengo una moto.

Ahhh se me olvidaba mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki y tengo 18 años, pero déjenme contarles que no verán cosas Yaoi malvadas fujoshis.

* * *

( Autora: Karin no lo sabe pero será el uke aunque no tiene nada de eso :v y habrá muchas escenas Yaoi en la historia xD)

* * *

Era lunes

Primer día de clases me estaba preparando para alistar me a la escuela cuando de pronto llegó mi hermana menor Yuzu dando brincos por la todas partes como una demente en tiempos de verano.

— Buenos días Nii-san.- me dijo con los ojos iluminados.

— Buenos días Yu.- hable mientras acomodaba mis cuadernos en mi mochila.

— ¿Listo para el primer día de clases?.- preguntó tirando se en mi cama.

— Más o menos.- seguí con lo mío, ella hizo un puchero ante mi respuesta para luego comenzar a saltar en mi cama recién acomodaba. Mi hermana no solía ser así pero bueno un día quedo traumada con el yaoi y tal vez otra vez me está emparejando con ese idiota de Hitsugaya nuestro vecino tonto.

Tome unas tijeras antes de ir al baño a cortarme el cabello, ya que actualmente lo tenía hasta lo hombros.

—¿Te vas a cortar el cabello Nii-san?.-

— Si.-

— ¿Te ayudo?.-

— Esta bien.- Me senté en una silla mientras mi hermana comenzaba a cortar mi cabello, esta vez quería algo nuevo pero bueno creo que termine de mal en peor ahora mi cabello tenía la misma forma que el peinado del estupido de Tōshiro y ahora muchos pensarían que quería parecerse a él.

Despues de cortarme el pelo me dirigí a tomar mi desayuno para después proceder a cepillarme los dientes.

Suspire mientras salía de casa antes de tomar el autobús hacia la escuela, Yuzu por su parte se fue con sus amigas y bueno prefiera irme solo que con ella y sus amigas ya que todo el tiempo me hacían preguntas como.

¿Te gustaría ser uke o él seme?

¿Te gusta algún chico?

¿Eres homsexual?

Me comenzaron hacer esas preguntas cuando sucedio el incidente que cambio "mi vida".

¿Qué ocurrió?

Bueno les contaré que pasó y si tiene algo que ver con cierto peliblanco.

 _Flashblack_

 _Al fin eran vacaciones, yo me encontraba dominando mi balón de futbol hasta que un maldito perro blanco salto de la cerca de mi casa con un frisvi en su boca._

 _¡Ohhhh resultaba ser el perro de mi vecino!, ese maldito perro al verme se lanzó hacia mí para jugar conmigo y bueno yo no quería jugar con él por lo que me comenzó a perseguir en mi casa._

 _— ¡Ayayay!.- grite con el perro atrás mordiéndome una pompa, por ser muy grande el maldito perro no tardó en romper mi pantalón y dejar al descubierto mi bóxer._

 _—¡Hyorinmaru!.- se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la cerca._

 _— ¡Hyorinmaru!.- se escucho otra vez hasta que de pronto salto ese maldito albino que cayó junto a mí haciéndome perder el control de mi equilibrio y caer él sobre mí para luego..._

 _Para luego darnos, un... un beso accidentalmente, Yuzu estaba ahí por eso sigue con su trauma de emparejarnos desde esos momentos._

 _— Que asco.- hablamos al mismo tiempo. Me limpie la boca con la manga de mi camiseta antes de mirarlo con odio y él igual a mí._

 _— ¿Controla tu maldito perro pulgoso quieres?.-_

 _— Cállate Kurosaki no es mi culpa que nuestras casas estén aún lado.- nos gritamos uno a otro enojados._

 _— Kyaaa.- ese chillido nos saco de nuestras casillas, mi hermana efectivamente estaba ahí observándonos._

 _— Karin-chan es el uke y Tōshiro el seme ¡Kyaaa!.-_

 _— Diablos están locos - murmuro Tōshiro antes de salir corriendo con su perro de ahí._

 _Lo odiaba y ahora tenía otro motivo de odiarlo más y es porque él se quedó con mi primer beso. ¡Diablos y yo que deseaba besar una linda chica después de todo!._

 _Frunci el ceño antes de salir de ahí arrastrando a mi melliza._

 _Fin del flashblack_

Por eso y por otros motivos quiero ser mejor que ese idiota roba primer besos, sinceramente después de ese "incidente" pensaba en él y no, no me enamore de él. Cuando éramos niños solíamos ser muy buenos amigos pero eso cambió desde que se fue a Francia a sus 8 años y después regresar 10 años después convertido un todo un "hombre", ja si un hombre pervertido que todas sus malditas noches se la pasa mirando por su ventana observado me con esos malditos ojos turquesa que tiene. Y por si fuera poco ese maldito a querido violarme o no se ver mi cuerpo que se yo.

Me puse mis auriculares solo para tratar de controlarme un poco, odiaba esos ojos turquesa, odiaba ese cabello como la nieve, odiaba todo de él.

Transcurrieron los segundos y los minutos cuando al fin llegue a mi nueva escuela. Había muchos chicos en la entrada, algunos conversando y otros se iban hacia las instalaciones, suspiré por mi parte antes de bajar del autobús y dirigirme hacia mi salón pero mientras me iba sentía unos ojos turquesa mirarme con frialdad y dureza.

¿De quien más se podría tratar?

Sip de ese idiota de Hitsugaya, no le tome importancia y entre a buscar mi casillero, estaba en las primeras filas y bueno decía Kurosaki Karin y a mi lado, ¡ Dios a mi lado estaba el casillero del estupidooooo!.

Casi tiro mis cosas al ver su nombre ahí,¡ rayos este año sí que iba a ser difícil y más con ese idiota a mi lado."

continuara...


End file.
